At present, the consumer demand for electronic products which implement microelectronic chips therein is constantly increasing, and the competition between products is becoming increasingly fierce. In order for microelectronics to win in this competition, time-to-market of product is very critical. In other words, the process from design to launch of product must be as short as possible in order to introduce the most innovative and technologically advanced products. In addition, the price of the product is also an important competitive factor. To this end, manufacturers of microelectronic products have been eager to own more innovative technologies to improve productivity, reduce unit costs, improve competitive advantages and meet huge consumer demand.
For example, in the production of flip-chips, the basic processes of a flip chip assembly apparatus comprise picking up die from wafer, flipping the die to invert upside down, applying flux to the die, aligning position at inspection camera and bonding the die on the substrate. A conventional flip chip assembly apparatus is provided with a single bond head, wherein the duty cycle of the apparatus comprises: the single bond head picking up a single die and dipping into flux and then bonding to the substrate. Another conventional flip chip assembly apparatus is provided with multiple bond heads, each bond head picking up one die, wherein the working cycle of the apparatus comprises: each bond head picks up one die one by one and dipping the die into flux one by one, and then bonding each die on the substrate one by one. With said such conventional flip chip assembly apparatus, it has been found that the effect of attempting to achieve higher productivity by speeding up the operation of the device is very limited, because the dies are picked up and dipped one by one, and the work cycle related to a die can begin only after the work cycle related to the previous die is completed.
In addition, conventional chip assembly apparatus can only handle one type of wafer in a single workflow, so that only one type of die can be bonded to one substrate. If multiple type of dies are desired to be bonded on the same substrate at the same time, two devices should be combined together. This way of combination of multiple devices makes the production line very large and complex, and the reliability cannot be assured.
For this reason, there is still a technical need in the prior art to further improve the productivity of component packaging, and it is also desirable to handle more complicated packaging in a single device.